halofandomcom-20200222-history
New Alexandria (level)/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for the Halo: Reach level New Alexandria. It is written for play at the Legendary difficulty, but contains notes for lower difficulties. This is the eighth level of Halo: Reach. For this mission you are still without support from Noble Team but joined by soldiers manning the guns on your UH-144 Falcon. Your Mission is to fly your Falcon to various locations to deactivate Covenant Communications Jammers in the city. Your initial loadout for this mission is your trusty MA37 Assault Rifle and the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. It is important to note that as this walkthrough at the Legendary difficulty, all strengths of enemies reflected are at the Legendary level. Also of note is that this level plays in a pretty open environment, and objectives are randomized. This walkthrough will provide you with all of the necessary pieces but know that they can come in a variety of orders, so you can skip through the walkthrough to the pieces you need. Fly By Night (Mission Start) Catherine-B320 is going to give you the overall objective of destroying the Comm jammers placed around the city. To get from place to place your going to use your Falcon. there are a great number of Banshees about and they're gunning for you. Your two gunners are invaluable as is your motion tracker. Keep a weary eye on the tracker and don't fly in straight lines, use a lot of sidewards motion so you are more difficult to track. Varying your altitude also works well, as quick drops will cause the Banshees to lose tracking on you. And your ability to turn on a dime means that you will easily be able to turn and fire at any enemy that comes at you. You should try and keep Banshees off your tail, as you have no form of retaliation. If you see banshees behind you on your motion tracker, rotate. Once Kat gives you the location of the first jammer you need to disable, a waypoint will appear on your screen. Head towards it. It's a Good Thing Your Ugly Ass is Already in A Hospital When prompted to fly to the Hospital, head straight in. There are no exterior defenses here and it's easy to land here. Hop out and head towards the door. You will enter a large atrium, there will be several Grunts with Engineer overshielding, and so they'll take a few extra rounds to kill. Move to where you have an open shot and use the DMR to kill it quickly. Head down the ramps to the sides and clear out each level. There will be a variety of Grunts and Jackals for you to kill. Before you hit the ground floor, look around, there should have been a Drop Shield to grab and some DMR ammo on the ground. stay on the lowest tier and move around killing the Grunts on the Ground Floor then finish off the Brute Captain. There should be a Needler dropped on the ground, take it, it will be effective against the Brutes ahead. Advance to the next hall, and you'll run into a large group of mixed Brutes defending the Jammer. Kill them off with the DMR and grab a Plasma Repeater from one of the bodies. Back in the atrium area near the stairs at ground level there is a reload for your DMR, grab it. Run over to the Jammer and grab the Jet Pack. You'll have to deal with a squad of Elite Rangers. Use your DMR and if you run out of ammo there are a couple Needle Rifles around. After this you'll retrace your steps back to your Falcon. At the bottom of the Atrium are Grunts, a couple of Skirmisher snipers on the far stairs and a Elite Ultra with a Concussion Rifle. In the enclosed space here your best bet for dealing with the Ultra is to grab a Plasma Rifle and fire at him until his shields drop then finish him off with a headshot or Melee. After you are clear here head back up to your Falcon and take off. This is One Hell of a Club Party You'll get a message to assist troopers at the Club Errera. Head over and as you approach you're going to want to strafe around the outside platform. There are a number of Brutes and Grunts and Skirmishers that you can kill as well as two Fuel Rod Shades. Once you've pacified the exterior perimeter set down and head out. Your weapon compliment doesn't matter here because you won't be shooting, at all. As long as you still have your Jump Jet you are so golden. Run straight down the middle of the stairs. Jump to the center of the room (no assist needed here). There is a Rocket Launcher here but don't bother with it you're not going to shoot anything. Jump jet to the com jammer and shut it down. Now reverse what you just did to get out. The Hunters won't have time to target you let alone kill you. The whole sequence should take less than 30 seconds done properly. Once you're back at the top on the right side (with you facing the door) is a DMR for you, reload if you're still carrying or grab it new. Go Back out to your Falcon and take off, Kat will give you your new objective once you are in the air. Uncle Buck At some point during the in between stretches you are going to be given additional objectives, that require you to either assault a Covenant force, or clear some Shades for a Pelican or destroy an additional Jammer. Other than the Jammer, you don't have to exit your falcon for these, and while you are under constant assault from Banshees these objectives are not too difficult. Just use the sideslip/strafe and you'll conquer and stay alive long enough to deal with the next section. Probably the most taxing, is the assist to Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. While you are escorting him you will face a greater number of enemy Banshees, but with proper technique you'll be able to fend them off and keep your bird in one piece long enough to get him to his platform. It's Like Nakatomi, Only Without Hans Gruber Now the final jammer. There are a couple of Shades on the platform here before you land you can take them out, and lay down some fire into the interior lobby of the building. You should be able to lay some damage on the enemies in there and even take some of them out. Once you land, move into the interior being careful of the Brute Minors that will inevitably appear. On the upper right a Skirmisher will pop out with a Focus Rifle. Headshot him and finish off the Brute Minors. On the upper levels near the elevator there will be a Brute Captain with a Concussion Rifle. Use the Focus Rifle to quickly end his reign and move to the elevators. Once you are upstairs you need to move to the back of the floor to get the jammer, but first somewhere in the middle of the floor there is an Active Camouflage, grab it, it makes the rest of this area a cake walk. When you deactivate the Jammer you're going to receive a message about Drones/buggers. Now you could waste time plinking of the annoying little pests, but it's much easier and time efficient to simply activate the Active Camo and slowly make your way to the elevator. You'll probably have to stop somewhere quiet to recharge, but once done you'll probably be happy you didn't have to deal with it. Activate the elevator and get the hell out. Once your downstairs run to your Falcon and proceed on mission. Last One Out Turn Out The Lights Kat's going to direct you to the ONI building to help evacuate the survivors. By "help evacuate" we mean "Kill Covenant." Terminate the six Shade turrets on the roofs surrounding the ONI Tower while avoiding being blown to pieces by the Banshees. Once you've destroyed all turrets Kat will extend a landing platform for you to land and rejoin your Squad Legendary Notes *While Locking in your altitude is an outstanding feature, varying your altitude will make your a more difficult target for Banshees. *Keep an eye on your motion tracker for incoming Banshees. Engage Banshees that are moving to attack, and leave those not tracking you alone for the time being. *When dealing with multiple Banshees coming from multiple directions, deal with the closest enemies first letting your door gunners handle the targets at range *Never hover, it makes you a stationary target and easy pickings for Banshees. *"He who fights and runs away, lives to kill more Covies later." In several places you can get away with completing your task without actually engaging enemies. *If you do want to engage enemies, whether for reasons of personal pride, challenges, points or a ridiculous hatred of all things covenant, it is seriously worthwhile getting the Club Errera Easter Egg activated. Rather than 4 hunters to take down, you get 2 Brutes and oblivious Grunts. As an added bonus, the grunts will give you lovely fuel rod guns. *Sidesliping will allow you to engage Banshees while avoiding fire. It will also give your gunners the ability to engage targets coming in on your flanks with reasonable stability. *Watch out when first exiting your Falcon on rooftops, if a banshee you were fighting just moments ago is still alive they will often drop a fuel rod on your pilot-less falcon killing the gunners and leaving it damaged and on fire, (or a scrap pile of UNSC hardware if it had taken enough damage previously) *Beware of Shade Turrets on building roofs. There are many buildings that have Shade Turrets placed on them. Keep an eye on the roofs to keep yourself safe. *If your Falcon is too beat to continue, pressing down on the D pad will call for a new one. It's not instant though so you can sit back and relax until the new one shows. (It spawns at the start of the level, so take that into account). *Good skulls here are Iron and Catch as there aren't a whole lot of enemies to throw Grenades and with a little planning you can complete this level without dying. Notes for Lower Difficulties *Your Falcon can take much more damage. You can freely engage more Banshees and explore the level. *Engage Phantoms from above, you'll be able to take them fairly quickly and if your gunners aren't otherwise engaged they'll lend a hand, just try not to stray into one of their fields of fire. *Don't pay too much attention to the fuel rods from the Banshees, they don't lock on and miss most of the time, but don't dismiss them out of hand because they can do great amounts of damage to your Falcon. Category:Halo: Reach Category:Walkthroughs